


Interview

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [49]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: CN July 2018





	Interview

"Why don't you just call him?" Douglas asked. He had decided he needed to come over when Martin's texts simply started repeating the same thing over and over again. 

_I miss her._

_God what am I going to do?_

_I miss her._

_Tell me how to fix this._

_I miss her._

_You know how to fix everything._

_I miss her so much._

He had considered taking Arthur along, because he knew the boy had missed Martin ever since he had left for Swiss Air, but he wasn't sure Martin would want to be seen like this. Besides, this situation seemed to need delicate handling and Arthur wasn't great at handling things delicately.

"I can't. We're broken up. She broke up with me. It's over. I ruined my chances with the most wonderful perfect woman in the world," Martin started crying again and Douglas had to look away. He looked at the screen of Martin's new flat screen TV. He had money now, plenty of it, but for the time being he seemed anything but happy.

The TV was playing a ten minute exclusive interview with Theresa. It was in German and had no subtitles so Douglas had no idea what it was about and he was sure Martin didn't either, but that didn't stop him from playing it on repeat. The screen froze and there was a slight pause, before the clip started to play from the top. Theresa smiling for a moment as the journalist asked her something. Douglas had seen the same interview five times already. 

"Listen, can't we at least change the channel? Watch something else? Something to get your mind off this. A light comedy perhaps."

"No!" Martin all but roared, gripping the remote so tight it seemed he would rather break it than let Douglas take it.

Douglas sighed:"Can't we at least find another video of her."

"No, royal families of Liechtenstein don't give interviews. This is the only video of her speaking in the whole of Internet. This is the only way I'll ever hear her voice ever again."

Douglas sighed and took out his phone. 

_Take the man back. Whatever he did, he's very sorry and I'm sure he didn't mean it. - Douglas Richardson_

_What are you on about?_

_Martin. Take him back._

_We haven't broken up._

_What? He's on the bed crying his eyes out._

_Why? I told him I needed a break. I'm on a weekly holiday in Sweden. I told him we should take a break, see a bit of other people besides each other every night, but he started begging and saying he didn't want to so I went on holidays alone._

 

 


End file.
